Forgotten
by PaperLace
Summary: A teenage girl lives her normal life in New York City. Her name is Kimberly, and to this party-girl everything in her life is a mixure of bordom, with her social life, and confusing, with her personal life, until she comes across something totally unexpected, Tracks.
1. New Hoizon

(Flash back)

This story begins with a young girl, sitting at her 3rd grade home room, bored with her hand curled around her cheek and chin. Kimberly was nine years old with wavy honey brown hair and bright blue eyes and a smile that could warm anyone's heart. Sighing, she turned her head toward the window and slowly let her mind drift away from her school work, her school friends, and her teacher, and into a daydream. She continued to stared at the clear, blue, New York sky, barely paying any attention to her teacher speaking to her classmates about yesterday's pop quiz as time slipped slowly by. "Kimber? Kimber? Are you still there?" asked Sydney, a young girl who was almost ten with blonde hair and mischievous brown eyes, as she waved her hand in front of her friends face, shaking the bracelets that dangled from her arm." We're wasting precious time."

"Yeah, you've been out of it for a while," said Staci, an exact twin of her "few seconds older" sister, Sydney. She shifted her backpack to her other shoulder, making sure not to mess her styled hair. "Didn't you hear the bell ring? Lets go, my shoulder hurts from this heavy pack and I want to get some of that strawberry ice cream," she said in a very annoyed tone.

Sydney and Staci had been Kimberly's friends ever since she could ever remember. Staci was always such the drama queen and having to have things just right, but was always lots of fun to have around, while her twin was more level headed and always demanding for or hogging the spotlight from everyone. This didn't always mean that they were always on the best of terms, all had their moments really, but they all was the best of friends.

"Hmm, oh!" replied Kimberly, as her daydream left as quickly as it had came. She pushed her chair back and stood up, as the twins backed up for her to make room. Briskly, she walked to her small locker to retrieve her back pack and and ran back to her desk to gather her text books and her homework. Kimberly piled the paper into one stack and stuffed it all into her backpack, leaving no room to spare for anything else. Then as she was flipping through her papers ready to cram it into her pack, she noticed one of the results of a test she had taken yesterday, it beheld a big, bold, red **C+** at the top right corner. Making a rather ridiculous, scrunched up face, she stuffed it back into her pack, zipped it up, and walked out the school building with her friends.

The warm air greeted them with a gentle breeze as the walked down the sidewalk. They enjoyed themselves as they watched the squirrels playfully hopped from tree to tree causing the singing birds to swing and squawk at the squirrels in annoyance. Quietly and simultaneously, the girls looked at one other as they walked down the sidewalk and giggled. It was a beautiful day, the sun was bight with not a cloud in sight, and very warm. A perfect day for ice cream as the girls had mentioned earlier to their school teacher. The three talked about their plans as they walked, saying that nothing was going to spoil it for them. That is, until they heard a honk in behind them. All three girls turn their heads to see an expensive white 2006 Pontiac convertible drive up to them and park in front of the sidewalk. The girls slowed to a stop, as the car window rolled down and a familiar face reviled herself.

"Kimberly! There you are, I've been looking all for you! Where have you been?" proclaimed the slider women, sliding her dark sunglasses to the top her her head. She looked to be about 18 in age, but was in her late twenties with dark brown ringlets and bright blue eyes.

"Oh, hi mom. Me, Staci and Sydney were just going to the ice cream shop down the street if its ok with you."

"I'm sorry sweetheart, but today was the day I was going to the shopping mall to find you some new clothes. Your outgrowing all of your clothes and not mention it's your first day of karate class, remember?"

"But I didn't even what to take that stupid karate class anyways."

"I know you don't, but you will thank me for it when you get older. Now hurry up and get in, we haven't much time left before we're late."

Frustrated, Kimberly let out a heavy sigh and said goodbye to her friends. With reluctance, she got in the passengers side of the car and shut the door. She buckled up as her mom slowly drove off in the opposite direction to where Kimberly and her friends were wanting to go. It was unknowable to everyone at that moment that things where just about to get worse.

It was a long drive as they both rode in silence and every once in a while Kimberly's mother would look at her staring out the window as a tear trickled down her check. Her mother tried her very best to start up a pleasant conversation with the girl and even turn the radio on to lighten the mood, but it was the hopeless. The frown on Kimberly's unhappy face just wouldn't move, it just staid in the same place, upside down.

"Common don't make that face, you know that makes me sad too," pleaded her mother as she turning her head to check on Kimber again for the fifth time. "I'll tell you what, I'll take you and your friends to get some ice cream at the fair tomorrow. Wont that be fun?" she asked in a hoping voice thinking that would cheer her daughter up.

That was all the little girl needed. The fair was one of her favorite things to go to, not to mention special because her mom and dad were always too busy with their jobs to take her. In that very instant her frown turned back to its normal position and her eyes brightened and sparkled. At that instant, the small child couldn't contain herself any longer and in excitement she bounced in her seat, hugged her mother's arm, and squealed out in delight. Her mother looked down at her only child and gave her a warm smiled, not realizing she had taken her eyes off the road a moment too long.

"Mom, look out!" cried Kimberly, unwrapping herself from her mother's arms and pointed as a large truck blared it's horns. Screeching tires were heard, but the truck was unable to stop as it headed for a side impact of their small sports car. Nothing was remember during the crash. All went black for Kimberly and all that was heard moments later was the sound of ambulances: heard in the distance, coming to their rescue.

(Flashback Over)

_"Looking for a station that plays more of your favorite hits from the 80's to now? Then keep your dial tuned to Z93. This is DJ Craig starting your Friday mornin' off with the Bangles and Just Another 'Manic Monday'."_

It was a dark room with the blinds closed and the door shut. The sound of music from her alarm clock awoke the 18 year old girl up from her dreams. She turned over to see that the radio read five o' clock and that she only had one hour to get ready for school. Quickly, she stumbled out of bed to freshen herself up, leaving her bed a total disaster. By the time she finished fixing her hair, finding the right clothes, and brushing her teeth it was too late to eat breakfast. She slid down the stair rail sideways on her hind end then jumped off and slung her backpack on her shoulder and headed to the front door where she noticed a note taped to the door frame. She read the note aloud to herself, "I will be gone for a day or so. I wont be home for supper again tonight. I'm sorry, Kimber, but I will try to get home as soon as I can. Love, Dad." That was just like her dad, she thought. He was never hardly ever home to help raise her, even after her mom died in the crash nine years ago. She had to raise and teach herself about how to live. Kimberly knew he must have tried to be there for her, especially after the death of her mother, but his job as a scientist, or whatever he was, was always calling him to foreign places. "Oh, Dad." she thought sympathetically and threw the paper away in the trash.

Kimberly was again late for the bus, forcing her to drive herself to school. She open the garage door with the tiny remote she kept in her purse and walked inside to her silver 1982 Corvette. "Well at least I'll be ridin' without all that noise from the bus," she thought. The girl arrived at school finding her friends, Sydney and Staci, waiting for her in the parking lot. She climbed out of her car wearing her blue crop top, matching mini skirt, and fashionable white knee length boots as her wavy honey brown hair blew in the wind, her blue eyes shining.

"Kimber, there you are! How is it that you are never where you should be?" asked Staci flipping her blonde hair. She was wearing a crop too, but with a brand new pair of leggings and cute little, black, ballet dress shoes.

"We knew that when you wasn't on the bus you had to drive here," an intrigued voice pointed out. Sydney wore a very nice top with a laced mini skirt and fashionable white high heeled sandals.

"You shoulda given us a text or somthing'," said Staci.

"I'm sorry, I just had a lot on my mind."

"Your dad left on business to Russia or some other place again?"

"Yeah," came her short reply.

"Hey no worries, now you can go to that new dance club with us," said Staci

"I don't know Staci. I'm not really in the mood-"

"Rio will be there," Sydney quickly taunted Kimberly with her crush.

"Fine," heaved a sigh from Kimberly.

School went by for Kimberly as it for most kids of any age. Slow. Everything was slow. It wasn't that she was disappointing about her dad any more. If he didn't want to spend time with his only daughter, then that was just fine with her. She was going to enjoy herself at that club without even thinking about him... so she hoped she was. At the last minute, the bell finally rang for Kimberly and her friends. She couldn't wait to get home for a salt bath to relax her stress.

"Are you sure you're comin'?" inquired Staci.

"Yes, I'm positive," Kimberly replied

"Promise?"

Kimberly giggled "Yes. I don't have to work at the garage today so I'll be there at about eight," and gave her friends a hug as they got on the bus and took off. She watched her friends talk to each other, probably about the dance, as the bus turned a corner and wasn't seen passed the trees and bushes. After that she walked to her car, buckled up, and drove home.

Her bath was very relaxing and just how she imagined it. When she was through with her lavender salted bath she made ready herself for her night out. She chose her clothes and her shoes and as she was just getting her hair barrette in place she heard a car honk its horn below her bedroom window. Racing down the stairs to see who the caller was, she slowly opened the front door and to her amazement she found Rio standing there, right in front of her, with a big grin on his face.

"Rio, what a nice surprise! What are you doing here?" flustered Kimberly.

"Now, Kimber, is that any way for a hostess to greet her company?" teased Rio " Didn't your friends tell you I was comin' over to pick you up?"

"No, they didn't. Just let me get my jacket," she said as she went back in.

"Hurry if you want to make it before eight o clock," shouted Rio.

The late night April air was cool and pleasing unlike earlier where it was miserable and hot. They rode in Rio's car with the side windows cracked so they could catch some of that refreshing air for themselves. Driving through the busy streets of New York City was no problem for Rio, he lived there and knew the place like the back of his hand as he assured Kimberly earlier using countless short cuts and questionable detours. Finally they reached the street called Electric Avenue and found what they were looking for, a large building with big pink neon lights that glowed Dancitron. Rio parked his car, climbed out, and walked towards the building until he noticed his date wasn't following him, but rather just sitting there as if she was waiting on something. He walked back and stood in front of the passenger side of the car and looked at Kimberly.

"What's the matter, changed your mind?" he huffed. His dark ruffled hair blowing in the wind and against his olive skin.

"A gentleman always gets the door for a lady," she stated not moving from her seat with her face looking strait ahead.

"A lady nothin'. I've seen you take down the most meanest bullies and the most biggest gangs. You aren't a scared of notin' "

The Latino boy got the car door for his date and together they walked to the dance club. Both wore trendy clothes: Kimberly wore a blue long sleeved crop top under her jean jacket with a different mini skirt than this morning, but with the same boots and Rio never left anywhere without his favorite black leather jacket, he wore a dark red shirt with jeans covering his tan boots. When they step inside the club they were greeted by Kimberly's friends and two other boys, which Kimberly knew as Rio's friends. Eric, Staci's date who had short blonde hair, hazel eyes, and real cute, and Josh, Sydney's date who had short, curly brown hair, brown eyes, and who was also very handsome.

The Dancitron was decked out with the latest style. Its dance floor was covered in glittery tile and large speakers and sound systems taking up an entire wall as it played Daft Punk's smashing hit song Harder, Better, Faster, Stronger. All in all it was a hip and happenin' place to be and crowed with members. It wasn't until one o' clock had pasted til' they were tired and ready to head home. The two cars went their separates ways, the twins and their date in one and Rio and Kimber in the other.

"I had a nice time," a soft voice said.

"Me too...you wouldn't mind doin' this again another time would you, only maybe next time it could be dinner?"

"I would love too,"

"Next week, Friday night at eight?"

"Eight it is... well as long as I don't have overtime at my job."

"Ugh that job! You know I don't understand why a lady would think she should know how to do martial arts much less work under the hood of a car. That is what strong men are for."

"Hah aha! So now I'm a lady. It sounds like somebody's jealous. You know my dad taught me that kind of stuff since I was ten and karate was forced on me by my mom. She always said I would thank her for it someday and I have. I've used it countless of times with street gangs."

"I should know I've seen you do it."

"Only while you was pinned down by some big ape."

Rio tried to change the subject, knowing he wasn't going to hear the end of this discussion, let alone win it "Well here we are, Kimber. I didn't know your dad was home so early." he said noticing that the lights were on while pulled up into the drive way. He helped Kimberly out and reminded her about their plans for next week then kissed her goodbye and drove off. Nervously, Kimberly walked up to the door and turned the knob, finding it unlocked she went inside to see her dad staring at her with a very angry and stern look on his face.

"Kimberly, where have you been all night?" yelled her dad

"Out with friends. I didn't mean to stay gone so long, the time it just flew by so-"

"I don't care how fast time flies, you shouldn't have been gone without my permission."

"But I wasn't even expecting-."

"No, we've been over this before a million times about you going out late with your no good friends. The answer was no then and is still no. Your mother would be very disappointed in you. Know go to your room, it's late as it is and I need to be at the lab by ten tomorrow."

Kimberly dashed up the stairs to her room and slammed the door shut. Her face was red and blue eyes full of watery tears. Throwing herself on her bed, she cried for what seemed like hours, but was only five minutes. After drying her face off with her sleeve, she decided to run away, run away from the pain. She gathered her purse and her jacket, opened the window and climbed out onto the porch roof and made a soundless ten foot jump off the roof and into the grass. With much stealth, she looked around making sure her dad wasn't looking out the window and sneaked to the garage. Quietly, she got into her car, and drove off as fast as she could from her horrible home.

She drove about six miles before coming to a stop and pulling the vehicle over to the side of the road. Resting her forehead on the steering wheel, her silver heart locket brushed up against her face. Lifting her head up, she removed the locket from her neck and stared at it, a tear ran down her wet cheek. The locket was a birthday gift from her dad from when she turned eleven. Her father told her to never let the precious gift out of her sight, she never knew exactly why maybe because it was to remind her on how much he loved her. She closed her eyes and hugged the locket with her hand, then fastened it back on her neck and reached for her wallet in her purse. Only two hundred dollars laid in the fold of her wallet, she hoped that would be enough for rent at the moment. She started up her car and drove toward Greenwich village in hopes to find a apartment room for herself.

As she was driving, she noticed a very strange looking purplish car with two very bright headlights about 100 feet in the back of her car, blinding her through the reviewer mirror. The most strange part about the situation was what was following the car up in the air just a few feet behind it. She twisted her body to looked back, but just before she got a better glance at the scene, the flying machine launched two heat seeking missiles at the car behind the girl. The purple car used its brakes causing the missiles to lose its first target and gaining a new opponent, Kimberly. The missiles locked onto their new target and headed strait for the girl. Terrified, she accelerated her car to go faster, watching the missiles in the rear mirror and then just as the missiles were just about to hit her, she turned the steering wheel and swerved her car to safety. The force of the missiles impact hitting the ground caused her car to flip in the air and land on the passenger side leaving Kimberly unconscious.

Tracks quickly transformed in the air from his flying alternate mode, a blue 2013 Corvette Stingray, and into his bot form. He hadn't meant for his heat seekers to harm the human life, but he was to busy trying to save his own paint, against the Decepticon drone, to check on the human being right now. The battle waged on between 'bot and 'con, hand in hand, as Tracks done his best to keep the drone and himself safely away from the human. The drone took notice to the Autobot seemingly occupied with the human and, without warning, the drone took his long fingers tips and swiftly grazed them down Tracks's right shoulder and arm. The Autobot stopped fighting, took a few steps back, and blankly looked down at his scratch. Death filled his golden optics as he slowly lifted his head to face his enemy and gritted his dental plates. This had now gotten personal.

"My finish! Look at what you've done to my beautiful finish!" an angry voice yelled."You will pay for this Decepticon!".

Tracks aimed both his arms at the 'con and deployed them with two black beam guns and started to shot at the unexpected 'con. The Eradicon, coward in fear, was blinded and unable to see where he was going and fell to the ground at his knees. The blinding effects from the blast wouldn't last forever and Tracks knew this, but he had to go and check on the human who laid unmoving in her vehicle. he hoped he hadn't harmed to life as much as he thought he did. While the drone knelled at the ground, clawing at his face, Tracks walked over to the vehicle and gently picked it up. Large amber optics peered inside to see the unconscious life form draped over the steering wheel, but being held back with a seat belt. Carefully, he reached his servo in the small car and pulled the human girl out. He looked down at the small figure that laid limp in his servo, her honey brown hair fell in between his chrome colored fingers, and her cheeks flushed with color, not an once of make-up on her. i"She is rather alluring, for a human." he thought "Her beauty is almost comparable to mine."./i Getting back into reality, he checked to see if the girl was still alive and breathing. Her breathing was normal and Tracks let out a sigh in relief, she was still alive. He glanced back at the 'con who was now trying to stand and realizing the effects of his black beam was beginning to wear off. He held the girl securely and transformed back into his stunning car mode, driving off toward the city where he could blend in better.

Less than one breem after leaving the battle field and the Eradicon, the girl stirred from her unconscious state inside the Autobot warrior. Kimberly fluttered her blue eyes, the blurry sights of moving buildings filled her vision. Her head hurt and all she could remembered was flying through the air and then, nothing. Painfully, she pushed herself up in a more comfortable position in her seat and made herself aware of the surroundings around her. That's when her eyes fell on the empty driver's seat. She had to be dreaming, it all had to be a bad dream she thought, moaning in pain.

"I see you're awake. How do you feel?" a cultured voice inquired, coming out from seemingly nowhere to Kimberly.

"Yes, that's it, this had to be a very bad, weird dream. I must be dreamin' it's the only thing that makes any sense,"

"Hmm, my head hurts," Kimberly moaned back, touching a painful spot. As her memory slowly seeped back into her head, she abruptly stopped rubbing her forehead and came to a conclusion."I can't be dreamin', a person can't feel pain in a dream!" Kimberly looked around and drew her legs up onto the seat, letting out a big ear piercing scream in the process.

"Oh, don't do that!" Tracks yelled out

For a minute Kimberly thought she actually felt the chassis of the car tighten in pain. She stopped screaming, but kept her legs on the seat. Was this car really alive?

Cautiously, she narrowed her eyes and called out to the dash board of this strange car. "Who or what are you?". She straiten her back and bravely waited for a reply.

"I am an autonomous robotic organism from the planet Cybertron, Autobot for short." Came her haughty reply. "And would you please remove those sharp shoes from the seat, not only does that hurt, but you'll ruin the leather."

Kimberly couldn't help but just look and stare, dumbfounded, at the steering wheel where she seen a flickering light. She slowly unwrapped her arms from around her legs and lower her boots back onto the floor. She rolled her eyes as she thought over what her stranger said "Well aren't we Mr. Vanity," and after wards she looked away and mumbled under her breath to herself, not thinking she would be loud enough for her listener to hear her "Who does this car think he's dealin' with?"

"A rather rude human, I imagine."

"Can you believe this?" Kimberly said hysterically and obviously still in a sour mood. Her question was more of a statement. " I'm listenin' to a car who can talk."

"You have the mind of a steel trap."

"Listen, car, I could take you apart easily, piece by piece, with just a wrench and touch blower, and sell you for scrap."

"You would do that, to a friend?"

Silence filled the atmosphere with heavy grief. Kimberly sadly looked down at her lap without another word or come back, that last remark had bothered her. Tears began to take form in her eyes again, she wiped her cheek, and let out a soft sniff as she looked over out the window at the passing lights.

"I'm Tracks, by the way. What's your name?" Tracks kindly asked in his lazy accent trying to brighten the mood as he paused at a red light. He had been taking in all the sights of this wondrous city ever since he came across the human girl.

"Kimberly, but my friends call me Kimber," she said making amends while fiddling with her locket trying to open it, but with no luck. Then she dropped the locket on her chest and glanced back up at the dash board with full sincerity. "I'm sorry Tracks, it has just been a long night for me. I-," She paused and looked around the interior. "Where's my phone, and my purse for that matter? It must in my car. Tracks, we need to go back."

The corvette heeded her command and drove back to where they first met. In the mean time, Kimberly wasn't to busy to not ask Tracks questions during the drive. Mostly about what Cybertron was like, what being an Autobot met, and what a Decepticon was. She learn that his home world consisted of towering future cities without end and vast metallic plains, spiraling metal mountains and bottomless neon-lit chasms that had all been taken over by the Decepticons for eons. The Decepticons, she was told, were a malevolent group of warriors that wanted to destroy and take control of everything and the Autobots was the side trying to save worlds from their evil plans: total domination of the universe.

They arrived at the spot on the side of a calm road. Tracks pulled into the ditch, opening the door for Kimberly. Stepping out, Kimberly held on to Tracks's door as she surveyed the wreckage of her poor car. Her car was on all four tires, but dents and scratches marred the exterior and only one door was attached. The other laid about a few feet away from the scrap pile. Her car was ruined.

"Did you do this?" Her question was serious as she shut the door and pointed to the door that was separated from the chassis.

"How else was I going to get you out?"

Kimberly let out a sighed and walked to her car. She climbed into the passenger's side, she didn't have to open any doors. Her purse was found crammed under the right side seat. She got down on her belly and reached her arms for the handles and pulled her purse out along with a list of phone numbers she kept for emergency. Yanking herself back up, she sat down and looked in her purse for her cell phone so she could call any apartments for rooms. They were all closed for the night so she called a late night tow truck service for her car.

Meanwhile, Tracks was getting kinda bored just watching the girl fumble around in there. Scanning the area for any signs of life, he transformed into bot form when his scanners sensed nothing around the area. The noise from his transformation must have told the girl that she needed to hurry because by the time Tracks changed, Kimberly popped out, carrying a small object in her hands. She closed it and placed it into her bag and looked straight toward the stabilizing servos of the 'bot. The mech figured that she expected himself as a car because her gaze went from down to up. The sight from the startled girl made him grin. She stood their with her mouth slightly opened in utter amazement. He looked to be about eighteen feet high, from ground up to the girl.

Tracks got down on one knee and let his arm rest on it "Now what?" he asked, breaking the silence.

"I don't know," she said disappointingly as she rubbed her hands together to keep them warm from the cold, night air. "I've called everyplace I know, but I can't seem to find a place to stay. Everything's closed."

With that, the mech drew to his full height, walked over a piece to a large, grassy patch and transformed back into his alt form. The transformation was quick and complicated to Kimberly. She had never seen anything like this before in her life, but then she had never expected a car to talk dither.

The front wheels of the large Cybertronian bounced of the ground when he finished the transformation. His alt mode was sleek, stylish, and very attractive to any human eye. The corvette opened the passenger door for Kimberly and spoke to her "You do now."

Emotions of gratitude rushed through her body. She ran to the car thanking him as she looked in. Both seats and the dash board area had vanished in thin air, leaving an empty floor with thin, blue carpet. Before she even tried to put one foot in, she heard Tracks mention to her about leaving her shoes outside and something about not being a door mat. iEverything comes with a price/i she thought to herself.

Kimberly sat herself down on the edge of the doorway and tossed her purse in the back corner. She crossed one leg over the other to make it easier to take her knee high boots off, one foot at a time, and placed them on the grass. Once she finished that, she crawled inside, shutting the door on her way. She sat in a cross legged position with her hands behind her body and studied the interior. It was small, but cozy, sort of like a cottage, only a lot smaller, but who was complaining, certainly not Kimberly.

"Nice place you got here, Tracks. Get much visitors?" Kimberly joked.

"You're my first one since I can to earth." Tracks said, following along for the humor.

"So how long have you been here anyways?"

"A long time. You know I've been wondering, Kimber, doesn't humans about your age usually have a home?"

"Not this one, at least not until tonight."

"What happen?"

"My dad and I had a big fight."

"And your mom?"

"She died when I was nine..., but hey that's all in the past. Tomorrow starts a new life for me." She with a positive mind.

Kimberly slipped her arms out of her jacket and rolled it up into a ball on the floor, placing her head on it as she laid down for the night. She laid there on her back feeling the warmth of the Autobot chassis. It was creepy to think that this machine was living and actually had a planet of its own. Kimberly wounder if their was more like him, but was too tired to ask. She fell asleep with her arm wrapped under her jacket and her body curled up.

The sunlight brightly shone threw the Autobot's windows and casting is rays upon the sleeping form inside. It was eight in the morning that meant that Kimberly had only gotten about five hours of sleep last night. The dozing girl moaned in her sleep and rolled over on her stomach.

"Kimber," Tracks called in a soothing voice "Time to get up."

"Mm hmm, just five more minutes," mumbled Kimberly who was half asleep.

"Kimber," Tracks said, a little bit more authoritative than the last time.

Kimberly sighed and forced herself up. Her hair was a mess. She reached for her purse and took out a small brush to fix the problem, but Tracks got the idea what she was going to do.

"Oh no, you can do that outside. I don't want all that hair in here!"

"Your a real pain in the neck, you know that."

She crawled out, taking her purse and brush with her, and slipped her boots back on. Kimberly stepping out and walked a couple of paces, she closed her eyes and faced the sunlight and breathed in. The mech transformed and walked up to the girl who now had her eye lids open. Tracks looked down at her. She was rather small for a human female he noted, about three inches off from the normal height of five foot six. He watched the girl sit on her knees and reached for her brush. Taking it across her hair over and over until her hair was tangled free and pinned back on the side by a feathered clip.

Once she finished combing her hair, she placed everything in her purse and stood up. Kimberly walked back to the road side where she noticed large tire treads in the earth replacing where her car used to be. The tow service had been true to their word when Kimberly had asked them to take her car and leave it at the place she works for repairs. She looked back to her friend who was done sight seeing and walking toward Kimberly.

"Tracks, I need one more favor from you."

Sensing what she wanted, Tracks stepped over her and onto the road, where he transformed into his stunning alt form. "Get in," Tracks said, feeling Kimberly place her hands on the top of his chassis, applying pressure and making a clean jump over on the other side. "Where to?"

"If you don't mind I'll drive this time." came his reply as Kimberly got in and took control.

Tracks thought it felt funny to be handled this way. To be driven by the hands of a human. He wondered if Kimberly felt the same way, only instead to be driving an alien. "Where are we going?" the mech asked.

"Home," said Kimberly, her eyes looking distant and thoughtful "To get my things."

"Will your father be home?"

"He should be, but I'm not totally sure. He's always away on business trips. His job as a scientist keeps him busy so that doesn't give him a whole lot of time for a social life... or much of a life at all."

"I'm sorry,"

"Na, don't be," Kimberly said "How about some music? You look like an upbeat kinda bot." Kimberly reached over to the radio controls and turned to her favorite station: Z93. The speakers blasted with one of Nickelback's songs 'If Anyone Cared'.

**"What _is_ that noise?"** Tracks yelled over the song.

**"Music."** Kimberly shouted **"Don't tell me aliens don't listen to music?"**

**"Don't you think it might be a little to loud?"**

**"Loud? No it's not **loud. Hey! What did you do that for?"

"I think one of us would like for you to keep your hearing." The mech replied after turning the volume of the radio down.

Tracks pulled in the driveway of a small, two story house. Kimberly looked out the window and parked. Taking a deep breathe, she stepped out and walked to the house. She rang the door bell and took a couple of steps back, looking at Tracks and then back at her house.

Her dad opened to the with a look of worriment on his face "Kimberly, where have you been all night? I was worried about you?"

"I'm sorry dad, but I drove off last night to look for an apartment room, I only came back to get my things." she said as the both of them walked into the house, closing the door on their way.

"Kimber, I want to apologize about last night. I've just been under a lot of pressure lately and I-," he looked into his daughter's eyes.

Kimberly placed a hand on her dad's shoulder "I know dad, but I can't deal with it like I use to. I need to be on my own now."

It hadn't even been one solid groon before Tracks was starting to get nervous. He had almost transformed to check on Kimberly through the windows, that is, until he had seen her small structure coming out with her hands, and her father's, full of suitcases. Kimberly ran ahead to the trunk and asked Tracks to 'pop the lid'. Her father carefully dropped the bags he carried inside and then helped Kimberly with hers.

"Are you sure you won't reconsider?" Tracks assumed the man speaking was Kimberly's father.

Kimberly climbed inside the Autobot "I'm sure."

"I see you still wear the heart locket I gave you for your birthday."

"I've never taken it off."

A tear slid down his cheek "Never do. Keep it close to your heart, it will remind you on how much I love you."

Kimberly closed the door and let Tracks drive off. She watched her house, he father, and everything she grew up with as it disappeared into a small dot in the reviewer. Tears started to take form. She closed her eyes, she wouldn't cry this time. Not this time. She wouldn't allow herself to feel the pain her father had always made her feel.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah..., I'm fine."

They spent what was left of the morning finding the right apartment Greenwich. Once Kimberly was satisfied with what they found, she went in and got everything setup and returned with two extra hands to help with the bags.

"Will you be alright all by yourself?" Tracks asked as Kimberly took out the last suitcase.

She held the handle with both hands "Are you kiddin'? If you knew me better then you wouldn't have me asked that."

Kimberly watched as Tracks drove off down the street, making a turn until he disappeared around the bend. She would miss him very much. Sure he was a pain sometimes, but then wasn't life a pain itself at times. Kimberly walked into the building the door closing on her way in. She wouldn't forget Tracks, she thought, she just hoped she wouldn't be forgotten by him.


	2. Refugee

It had been little over a month since Kimberly had seen the Autobot warrior, Tracks, last. She couldn't help herself as she sometimes would stop and look at every sports car or peer down every street thinking (and hoping) that she might again see the vain bot- this routine had become a daily ritual.

Along with car seeking, more had happened within the two months. Kimberly had graduated high school and she continued her job at the garage working as a mechanic. She had also moved out from the apartment in Greenwich, with the rest of the month's rent money returned to her, and into another one in New York City Manhattan. Not only was it cheaper, but was closer to work too.

Kimberly weaved her way through the allies of New York City. The sky was dark at midnight and hardly a star lit in sight, but what little the moon shone through the tall buildings and the clouds was bright enough to keep light for her path as she climbed a fence and jumped over. She examined the domain, everything was too quiet for her somewhat noisy City. It gave her an eery feeling as she quickly unlocked the door and walked into the garage.

Putting her back against the door, she gazed over at her car sitting up on jacks. It was still in its unsightly state from when she had encountered the Autobot. Hardly any work of repair had been done to it mostly do to three weeks ago when she had been informed that her father had died in an explosion at one of the labs he worked at. It left her devastated. Kimberly sighed, why did things have to go wrong with her. She bowed her shoulders, collected her tools and crawled underneath to begin her work while she focused her hearing on the radio that blasted out with the song 'You Spin Me Round'.

Tracks had been parked in the entrance of an ally listening to the quietness of the City as he monitored the stillness. He had never left New York City since his departure from the human girl, Kimber. The mech had been keeping his sensors on her every day, checking in on her, but she had never stop to take notice of him.

While he was parked there his audio sensors picked up a thud not far behind him. The Autobot scanned the area and discovered the noise was human and not that of another ally cat- like before. He backed up and decided to follow who ever it was. The mech observed the figure, it was oddly dressed in black overalls and wavy pink hair and bangs, but he never got the face completely until it turned around. Tracks couldn't help but chuckle softly, he had been following Kimber the entire time. The warrior watched as the girl disappeared inside and, in turn, he followed her around front.

Kimberly labored steadily on her car as she sang the lyrics to the song that blared on the radio barely hearing the bell chime as a car drove in. She rolled out from under her car and sat up, yelling out over the speakers "Sorry, but we're closed!". Kimberly concentrated hard for the sound of an engine leaving, but that sound never came, forcing her to quit her work, turn the volume down, and politely see to her costumer. "Like I told you we're closed for the night." she said angrily walking out of her work area. Kimberly hadn't bothered to look up as she cleaned her hands off with a rag.

"I'm glad to see you too." said a unmistakeable, haughty voice.

She let her piercing blue eyes trail ahead to see her Corvette friend, Tracks. "Couldn't live on without me, could ya?" she said with a grin putting a hand on her hip while the other held the oily rag. "I knew you'd come back,"

"Why wouldn't I?" he said sounded confused "Somebody has to keep an eye on you so you won't do something horrid to yourself, I'm surprised you lasted this long without me."

With her arms crossed, Kimberly stared at his hood "And have I done anything horrid to myself?" she asked coolly.

The mech inched up a little closer to the young woman and transformed into his robot form. On one knee, he stretched out his servo and gently rubbed two of his pointed digits in her locks; his sensor nodes picked up the smoothness of her hair. "Your hair." he stated flatly "You look like Strawberry Shortcake." he spoke about the girls cartoon from the 80's.

Kimberly tugged on the curl that Tracks had a hold of and forced it out of his servo. "Strawberry Shortcake has red hair, mine is pink." The 'Strawberry Shortcake' comment didn't go over with her very well; Tracks could be so insensitive at times.

Not realizing what he had done emotionally to the girl, he positioned himself to his full height "Is their anyone else here?" he inquired.

Kimberly walked back to her car "No, everyone's been gone hours ago." She ignored the mech as he trailed her. It was lucky for Tracks that the garage was tall enough that he didn't have to lower his upper structure in order to move around loosely.

Tracks followed the human girl into another work area where a familial, sightly car set. The detailed dents and scratches on the wreak was from his own handy work from a month ago; he observed intriguingly as Kimberly began to repaired underneath. Who would have thought that this human girl, that looked as if she step out of a fashion magazine, knew anything about fixing things.

"Hand me that wrench." Kimberly called out to Tracks from under her car, her hand held out for her tool. "It's over there on the table."

"You didn't say please." he smiled, teasing the girl.

Kimberly rolled out. Her overalls was filthy with grease and dirt, but she didn't care, she just glared at him. "Hand me that wrench _please_."

A smile widen across is face as he reached for the wrench. "Much better." he said and handed it to Kimberly who thanked him. "You know on my world you would be considered a doctor."

She looked over at the Autobot and stated flatly "Then you'd better be nice to me, I could save your life someday."

Tracks transformed and opened his hood "Or maybe you could just give me a check up today... doctor."

Kimberly grinned, it was hard not to like Tracks or to stay mad at him. "I'll do it, but it's gonna cost ya a ride tomorrow- somewhere new- and different."

She walked over and peered over her project. He beheld a pretty powerful, strong engine. "Nice." A word she knew, didn't give it enough dignity.

"I know." purred Tracks.

"You sure I should be messin' around in here?" Kimberly sounded nervous as she viewed over the long strands of unknown wires and cables. " I don't want to do something wrong and hurt you."

"I'm not _that_ much different than any other car you work on... Well, I am a _lot_ more sophisticated and better than those, but the idea is not that much different. That is why my kind can "transform" into your vehicles, but just to be on the safe side don't touch anything you don't think you should."

* * *

_Ring...ring...ring...ring_

The bedroom was small, but spacious; enough for the rent she paid, which was quite a bit in her book. She rolled over to her nightstand, the morning sun beat in her face and her phone buzzed in its place. It was eleven thirty in the morning; this caller had better have something good to say.

Kimberly sat up in bed and fumbled with her cell phone. "Hello?" she answered with little energy.

"It's about time you're up. You humans waste most of your time sleeping."

The tired girl yawned "Easy for you to say, you kept me up most of the night working on you." Quickly, Kimberly slip out of her covers and onto the cold floor- it felt good. She walked over to the window and opened it. Kimberly poked her head out and looked down to the street to see Tracks waiting on her in a parking section of the road; she waved to him "I'll be ready in about a half hour."

Fresh, clean, and ready, Kimberly walked out of her apartment building and into sunlight. She strolled over to Tracks and climbed in, letting tracks drive off out of the City and into a rural part on New York.

Kimberly sat in the passenger side mostly because Tracks would let her drive this time. "So... where are we goin'?" She couldn't stop herself from asking.

The Autobot insignia on the steering wheel lit up as he spoke "The Mojave Desert in southern Nevada."

"Um, do you know how many days a drive like that could take?"

"Who said anything about driving?" Tracks revved up his engine with a loud roar and accelerated in his steady pace that he had been driving to since they left.

The mirror above the dashboard and both mirrors outside move to face Kimberly; she took a glimpse to see the sight of two beautiful wings reveling themselves from underneath the tire area of Tracks's vehicular mode. She knew now what the Autobot was talking about when she felt the structure of the Corvette lift off the earth and into the air. Kimberly peeked out the window to see the earth itself getting smaller and smaller by the seconds.

"Tracks, you didn't tell me you could fly."

"You never asked." He said smugly.

"Southern Nevada huh, what for?"

"I ran out of an Energon supply and I need to fuel up." he said as he ascended higher in the air so he wouldn't be spotted by spectators. "With my speed it shouldn't take no more than a couple of cycles."

"You know, Tracks, my mom grew up in Jasper, Nevada before she moved to New York. We could go there if it's not out of reach. I've always wanted to see what kind of town it was and ...maybe get somethin' to eat."

"I'll make a stop along the way for food, but you are not eating inside me." That was just like typical Tracks.

The calculations Tracks had mentioned was indeed correct and they arrived to Nevada in about two hours, although twenty minutes was taken out of that time for Kimberly to eat. Tracks made a smooth landing in the middle of nowhere and he allowed Kimberly a few seconds to vacate before he transformed. Kimberly was overwhelmed by how big the desert really was. It was kinda how she pictured it: hot, dry, and with little life, but at the same time she was awed by its natural beauty.

"What's in the middle of nowhere that you need?" she questioned him as she followed him in his shadow.

The warrior searched for his human friend so she wouldn't be stepped on by accident; he found her behind himself shaded in his shadow. Realizing the sun at this time of day where they were would be damaging to any human brain, he scooped her up and shielded her from the damaging rays "At the moment my ship."

He located his starship inside of a cave that he had carefully and skillfully crashed there many earth years ago. Tracks scanned the perimeter and hurried inside, placing the human on the ground. The starship was strikingly almost the same color of Tracks, but it was rather small for a spacecraft Kimberly thought; she pictured them much bigger like the Enterprise from the Star Trek series .

Kimberly watched as Tracks made many inspections to his ship before she followed him inside. "What's its handle?"

"Its handle?" Tracks had no idea what she was exactly talking about. "It handles almost as nice as I do."

"No, I mean its name. What's the ship's name?"

"Oh, the Stargazer."

The ship outside seemed dead and uninhabitable, but the inside( Kimberly soon found out) buzzed with life all around. Its front interior held two seats: one for the pilot and one for its passenger; and the dashboard flowed through with bright and sometimes flashing lights. In the back storage held cubes of glowing blue liquid the Tracks had been injecting into himself from a large container that looked a lot lot like those you would find in a doctors office when getting those painful shots- only tons smaller.

The young women was indeed intrigue by the strange substance "What's that blue stuff?"

"Energon. It's the fuel for my race; it keeps us alive and gives us are ammo." Tracks looked down at the female "Only we don't acquire it as much as you humans need to consume food."

Kimberly had gotten quite use to the pompousness of Tracks's personality "Aw c'mon , Tracks, humans aren't all that bad."

His red face plate knowingly looked down at her with a metal eyebrow raised "Are they? Look what your kind has done to your planet: garbage waste along the roads and thousands of big cities that cover your planet like a big band-aid." Tracks returned his attention back to his arm and removed the large needle and laid it back where he had found it. "I must say that I do admire your New York City, it is by far the most favorite of mine, but unlike Cybertron your planet is a living source that needs to breathe and to have it's natural resources given back."

"Hey, I'm clean." She insisted raising her hands in the air defensively "I recycle and throw all my trash in a garbage can."

The warrior kept an eye on Kimberly as she tried to climb onto the passenger chair. The scene was amusing to him at first the way the tiny human kept jumping and clawing at the chair completely missing the sit every time. Once Tracks had had his fill he stepped over and helped her up by giving Kimberly a boost. He then sat in the chair beside her and examined the scanner blinking to a specific spot on the screen. Without taking his sensory receptors away from the screen he pointed a digit at the flashing dot "Looks like Stargazer found a fresh Energon deposit just east of here."

Kimberly gazed her perception to Tracks "Are we takin' the Stargazer?"

"No, its systems were fried during the crash; the only thing that works is the computer."

"Sounds like another drive then." She said hoping down and leaving the ship with Tracks right behind.

* * *

"You're gonna love it, Bulkhead! It's gonna be that greatest place to go dune- bashing ever!" proclaimed Miko, an excitable fourteen year old girl from Japan, bouncing in her set.

"I don't know how I let you talk me into this." the steering wheel lit up with light "The last time, I was busy picking sand out of my articulators." The All- terrain truck vented a sigh, as much as he hated picking the sand off of him he loved dune- bashing with his human companion.

Bulkhead drove down a dusty road following the direction Miko had given him earlier. This was an area that he had never been to and he was all in for the adventure; but that was all interrupted when his sensors picked up an Energon signal three klicks from his position. "Sorry Miko, but work comes before play."

"Aw."

The Wrecker ventured off the dust path and continued to follow the signal until he arrived to a spacious, natural depression of Energon crystals. He paused to let Miko out and then he transformed to view his findings; and as usual the human got their before him. "Bulkhead, look." Miko was crouched down at the edge when she whispered, pointing in the direction of the blue Transformer standing in the bottom of the Energon opening "It's Breakdown!"

The Autobot quietly walked up beside her and hovered down so he wouldn't be spotted "Can't be."

"We'll I see him, and he's getting our Energon."

"Stay down." He replied deploying his wreaking ball and sliding down the massive hole lunging himself at the unsuspecting ' Decepticon ' with full force.

Tracks and Kimberly arrived at the Energon deposit; it was indeed a mother load. Kimberly got out and walked over to look into the mouth of the dugout while Tracks transformed to his robot mode. "Better stay up here." he commanded as he started to climb down into the crater.

The Corvette's equilibrium sensors held great balance as he jumped from boulder to boulder; his stabilizing servos never slipped from place as he reach the earthy ground. He looked around at the mineral with awe. Energon. A substance so rare on earth it was almost scarce, and to find a large portion all at once was even more extraordinary than the latter. Tracks went over to touch one of the crystals, but he was interrupted by a scream; it was the same scream by Kimber that had almost scrambled his audio sensors when they first met. The warrior gazed up to see what her problem was to have his optics behold the sight of a massive Transformer falling towards him. Quickly, he jumped back as the big green bot land smack down on the ground with a loud thud and a brown cloud of dust. The unfamiliar bot swiftly got up and started to pound on the surprised Autobot.

Kimberly couldn't believe what was happening at the moment. This big green bot just showed up out of know where and poor Tracks was taking a pounding from the stronger Transformer, but her Autobot was holding out with all he had. She watched the hideous battle from above, their was nothing she could do about it and she knew it, but she just had to do something, nobody was going to get away with thrashing Tracks. The teen searched around for something to help her friend; her eyes fell upon a human girl, about her age, on the other side cheering for the offender. How could she, she must be some kind of ally for the Decepticons she thought to herself. Kimberly stormed to where the other girl stood; she was going to give her a piece of her mind and, if things got real ugly, how her some of her 'dance moves'.

"How could you!" yelled Kimberly

The Japanese girl merely turned her head and stared at her with interest. "Who are you?" said asked.

"That's not the point right now." Kimberly folded her arms together. "The point is: how could you be working for the 'cons?"

"I'm not working for them. That blue one down there is the 'con, I'm with Bulkhead- the big green one over there." Miko said pointing to Tracks and then to Bulkhead.

Kimberly looked to Miko. "Tracks is no 'con; he's an Autobot."

The facial expression on the girls face expressed to Kimberly that she couldn't believe what was happening. She heard the Japanese girl mutter a fast "Scrap." as she reached for her cellphone in a pocket to call her friend. "Bulkhead, we got a problem." Was all Kimberly overheard so she watched the two Autobots below.

The green one- Bulkhead- had immediately ceased in his actions and looked at Tracks to see an Autobot insignia he hadn't noticed before. Kimberly couldn't make out what he said, but it looked like he mouthed the word 'oh boy' along with some other words. Unfortunate Tracks sat on the ground where he had fallen when he was punched in the face plate; his back rested against a crystal structure as he took the back of his servo and wiped the Energon pouring down his lip. Bulkhead extended a servo and helped him on his stabilizing servos.

"Sorry, didn't know you where on our side." Bulkhead apologized sheepishly.

"You're lucky I didn't blast you. Look what you done to me, my paint job is ruin." Tracks dramatizing was indeed not to put down for the mech was going to have a hard time repairing the glossy finish to its once glorious state.

"Rrright."

"Tracks, you ok?" Kimberly yelled from above.

Bulkhead looked to the blue Autobot "Friend of yours?"

"You could say that." he said to Bulkhead and then lifted his helm out to the girl. "Yes, I'm fine except for a few dozen scratches that I hope you wouldn't mind buffing out."

The two girls watched as the Autobots climbed out of the pit. They raced over to the surface area where the 'bots were emerging- first Tracks and then Bulkhead. The green mech was indeed a big, massive Autobot that was obviously meant for war, and with Tracks right beside him, he was diffidently dwarfed compared to the magnitude of the Wrecker.

"I'm Miko." said the Japanese girl to Kimberly. Her eyes flashed with enthusiasm as she got back to the topic when they first met. "Who are you?"

"Kimber."

"Are you from New York? I bet you are, I can tell by your slight accent. Have you ever been to the Statue of Liberty? Do you like riding the subways?"

As the girls talked, Bulkhead communicated via his com- link to headquarters. "Bulkhead to base. Hey, Red, you still there?"

Red Alert was the 'new guy', as the humans would say, in their group who had been teamed with them for about three months. He had to be one of the most paranoid and uptight Autobot Bulkhead had ever been around. A complete nervous breakdown would best describe him, but Red had come through for his team number of times with his eye for detail, even though on other occasions they were false alarms, but Red did mean well.

_"Bulkhead, what is it? Did something go wrong? I just knew something bad would happen!"_

"Calm down, Red. You'll never believe it, but there is a pot-load of Energon up for grabs and-." Bulkhead was distracted by the pink haired human.

"What's that noise?" she asked.

Everyone got quiet. The sound of an armada of jet engines were heard in the distance and then finally they were visible to any eye.

"It's Starscream and his Energon Seekers!" yelled Tracks.

_"Bulkhead, is everything alright?"_ demanded Red Alert over the com-link.

"Tell Optimus we're going to need back up. We just got trouble."

* * *

_"Tell Optimus we're going to need back up. We just got trouble."_ came over the computer speakers.

"Optimus," the red and white mech turned towards his leader "Bulkhead and Miko are in trouble. I warned them-."

"No need to worry, Red Alert, just start up the ground bridge to Bulkhead's coordinates and stand by for further commands." he said to the red and white security officer as calm as he could. Ever since Red had joined up with his team he had seem like a bundle of nerves going off every time he thought Decepticons had found their base or watching them in the skies. Optimus didn't know him personally, but he had heard medical stories from Ratchet that it was an internal glitch that caused his frequent paranoia outbreaks; but whatever the scenario Optimus was glad to have him on their side. He turned to his other Autobots who were all lined up patiently waiting for their commands "Arcee, Bumblebee, you will accompany me. Ratchet,- ."

The medic didn't need let Optimus Prime finish, but he knew exactly what to do. "I will prepare med-bay."

Optimus Prime nodded to his old friend and turn to the awaiting team. "Autobots, transform and roll out."

* * *

The Seekers flew by overhead the small group and transformed from their jet mode in midair; they landed on the solid ground almost in complete collaboration with each other and each had their own unique hue about themselves. One was black with dark purple parts, another was teal in color while a smaller more slender was brighter purple with teal sections stood beside him. The one leading the armada was silver with red; he was the first one to approach the Autobots.

"Well well, if it isn't Bulkhead and his pet vermin, and look Optimus Prime must have found himself another Autofool. My, he looks almost as pathetic as that mouse Red Alert you call an Autobot." the silver one chided not seeming to remember Tracks.

"Tracks, take the humans and go! I'll keep them busy until Optimus shows." ordered Bulkhead.

The blue Corvette transformed and let the girls climb in. He then drove backwards and quickly turned himself around as he made his escape, taking off at maximum speed, but that wasn't good enough. Starscream sent one of his troops after him and his cargo.

"Tracks, the purple jet's tailin' us." cried Kimberly as Slipstream followed them in her jet mode.

"Not for long." Tracks's vehicular mode pop out wings as he began to take fight.

Miko looked out the passenger window as she felt the structure ascending in air and whispered "Awesome."

A ground bridge portal opened and Optimus and his team rolled out. They transformed just in time for Thundercracker and Skywarp to take shot at them, but Team Prime didn't keep anything back, they shot back with full force. The silver mech knew he and his armada was out numbered with the reinforcement and, being the coward he was, Starscream ordered a full retreat of his team and all but Slipstream followed.

"Slipstream, what are you doing? I ordered a full retreat!" angered Starscream through his com- link as he and the other Seekers transformed and flew off.

"No, not yet. I want a trophy first." sneered Slipstream. She launched both of her missiles at Tracks, but didn't get a chance to make sure her targets didn't miss because Optimus had heard that Miko and another human was contained inside the Autobot, he began shooting at her.

The purple femme flew off and joined her comrades as Skywarp gave her a cheer of approval and Starscream lecturing her about following orders; Thundercracker kept quiet as he secretly hoped the humans would be alright.

The heat seekers inched their way closer and closer to the Corvette's frame as the Autobots below watched in vain. There was nothing they could do, every shot they fired missed and the missiles made they way nearer to its victims.

Tracks felt prod to be admired by the new human. "You like that? Then you haven't seen anything yet."

"Don't be so smug, Tracks. Look!" Kimberly turned around in her seat and pointed at the Seeker unveiling two missiles at them and setting them loose.

The missiles advanced they way toward Tracks; he didn't have much longer to stall, he was coming too close to a rocky wall, but that was just what he wanted. If this human wanted a show then that was just what Tracks would give her. The Corvette fastened closer to the wall as the girls screamed inside, holding on to their seats. Just a few more astroseconds, he thought to himself and then it happened. Tracks was just a few feet away from colliding with impact until he swiftly flew up missing the seekers and their impact.

Optimus, Arcee, Bumblebee, and Bulkhead watched as the Corvette deviously flew out of harm's way and safely down to earth. Bulkhead ran up to him as Miko and the other human cam out allowing the Autobot to take his true form.

"Miko, are you hurt?" worried Bulkhead. She gave him thumbs up, a earth custom, Bulkhead learned a long time ago, that meant a gesture of approval.

Optimus walked up to the Autobot that saved the lives of the two girls; the Autobot stood there with the human right beside him and a hand on his leg. Another human custom that meant 'thanks'.

"I am Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots you see," the red and blue mech said extending a servo out to meet with the other Autobot's. "and I am in you dept for keeping Miko out of harm."

Tracks look down at the Prime's servo as if not really wanting to shake it, but with reluctance he shook servos with him.

"I have not seen you before on earth." Optimus edged for Tracks to speak of himself.

"I'm Tracks. I was an Autobot warrior in the group that call themselves Turbochargers that split up when Cybertron went dark and I came to earth finding refuge." a hint of vanity flowed from those words.

"Hah hum." Kimberly gently tapped on his armor. She didn't like Tracks leaving her out.

"And this is Kimber, a good friend of mine." the blue mech looked down at her and grinned in favor.

The red and blue leader cast his optics upon the small girl gazing at him with her head bent back. He lowered himself to make it easier for her to look at him; his optics held a kind and tired glaze. Optimus then risen himself and applied a digit to his helm. "Red Alert, we need a ground bridge." and then he turned to Tracks "You are welcomed to join us."

Tracks conveyed his optics on the girl to see what she thought. She gave him a smile and Tracks glanced at the other Autobots before coming back to the Prime who waited for his decision. "Only if the girl comes."

Optimus Prime smiled at the loyalty of Tracks. "Very well then." he said as the portal to base opened for them and his team passed in.

The leader looked back down to the girl, Kimber, who was being flogged by Miko pulling her by the wrist as they walked into the entrance, she seemed like a tough girl who could take care of herself, but yet she never left the side of her Autobot friend as they both entered the ground bridge.


End file.
